Providence
by RazzDazz
Summary: When you dream of each other at the same time, it means that your souls were seeking and met the other at a special place. Only strong spiritual individuals have the capability to do something extraordinary." They were informed... NEKO/HARU


_**She…**_

The silhouette of someone standing in the moonlight slowly turning round at her direction had her heart slamming against her ribcage in anticipation. They just stood there looking at each other neither was startled at the presence of the other. They stood looking at each other for an indistinct moment which felt like forever. Neither moved nor talked and the only sound that could be heard was the wind blowing softly rustling the leaves on trees and the dried ones on the ground. It felt like they were the main characters of a fantasy thriller.

She couldn't discern whether the person was a man or woman. The person was wearing a dark hooded long cape. Her eyes widened in slight panic when the person walked towards her direction. She wanted to flee from the site but at the sight of the mysterious person with a dark ethereal like appearance made her to freeze on the spot. The scenario the person presented was one of breathtaking beauty with the cape billowing about in the wind and according to the rhythm of the person's movements. Her apprehension decreased. Although, her heart was beating wildly somehow she felt at peace.

The person extended a hand to her. She felt compelled to comply as if it was perfectly a normal thing to do. Her hand automatically extended seeking, welcoming the person's. In fact, she'd extended both hands as if trying to embrace the person. As the person came closer, the hood slipped off as the breeze did it for the person giving said person a mystical aura. Her breath hitched as the beam from the moon reflected and revealed the person's face to her.

"You came." He said softly, tenderly giving it a seductive touch to his voice that brushed lightly over her skin like silk. "Thank you," He lifted her hand to his lips, "for saving me."

Startled, she sat up, perspiring. Her heart beating wildly against her heaving chest and she placed her hand above her bosom. She gulped, thinking… what a dream! Saving him… then she remembered of the incident a month ago. She'd tried to forget about it but to no avail. She'd saved him from the curse that had been plaguing his family for generations. She blinked as she gazed out of the window… in the moonlight she thought, she knew she'd answered him yet she couldn't remember what her response was.

_**He…**_

In the moonlight, she stood looking at him in ethereal beauty. She was like an angel descended from heaven. That was what he thought the moment he clapped his eyes on her. He could drown in that chocolaty gaze she'd bestowed upon him and the slight shy smile as she extended her arms to him. He went into that warm embrace. It was as he'd imagined, it was heavenly being embraced by an angel. She lifted her palm and placed it on the side of his face. He lifted her other hand and placed it on his lips. Her hand on his face stilled. Then it snaked to his nape, as he lowered his head.

She flushed and turned her head away from him. She stepped away from him. There was no repulsion or sadness in her action, just utter surprise as she put her hand on her chest. He didn't move as he stood watching her as she tried to compose herself. A gentleman would never force himself against the fairer gender. He realised that she was holding his hand. It appeased him a little that she did trust him but wasn't ready for anything else.

She finally looked at him, "I had to save you." She gripped his hand tighter. "You…"

He woke up with a start, breathing heavily. He frowned, why did he dream of her? Ever since that incident a month ago, he'd been thinking about her and wished that he had the guts to express his thanks to her personally NOT in dreams! The curse had been plaguing his family for generations by a mystical gypsy woman who'd said that only those with her blood would be able to break the curse. Lo and behold, she had a descendant who went to the same school as he and a member in his rival's club. A descendant who was a cross-dresser, he knew there was something odd about this particular member.

He'd made his own investigation. Being a hypnotic illusionist made it easier for him to acquire things or information from people. She was practically a bonded servant for the host club after breaking one of the expensive vases in the third music room sometime ago, which belonged to one of the board members of the school. She was accepted into the school because of her excellent middle school results. She was first in school and first in her prefecture.

On top of it, she gave exceptional answers during her interview for scholarship with the school's director. Still he didn't care whether she was a cross-dresser or whatever. He cared that she was a commoner with uncommon auric powers which she wasn't even aware off even now. Her ancestor said that the curse breaker would know what to do, but it hadn't been so. She didn't even know what went on but seemed to be perceptive enough to know he was restless in the host club due to his adverse weakness to brightness / sunlight or bright and cheery places which was his curse.

She had unwittingly released him from that accursed burden and in doing so had boosted his interest in her by accidentally kissing him. He had felt like Sleeping Beauty and she as Prince Charming. It was hilarious but at the same time it was serious. He felt revived and renewed or reborn. It was a hard feeling to describe. He was greatly affected by the kiss and so was she by the stunned expression she gave him as she dazedly walked away from him.

She disappeared from his sight and he had a hard time trying to locate her. It would seem that she was hiding herself from him. He could see that his rival and his posse were giving him the evil eye after the occurrence of the incident. Might be that they wanted to gouge his eyes out. Or worse made him into a mince meat. No matter, but there was one thing that had eluded him which bothered him, what was her last sentence to him in the dream?

_**The next day… during a school carnival…**_

There were no hosting services for today because today was a school carnival day. There were no activities for the other clubs as well. She didn't intend to attend the carnival. She felt drained. She'd felt it for the entire day and had an inkling the reason for it. ' As Fate would have her way such that every weave and knot the mystical three sisters made would always end with them meeting each other at every knot. It was inevitable that these two would meet the other even when one didn't expect it or that the other didn't want it to be so.

She thought she'd just go to the library to rest her weary self and read for a bit before going home. She was on her way to the library, and he was going out of it. She wasn't looking up but down while rummaging her bag. Her face contorted in frustration. Where did she put her notebook? It had the list of books she wanted for her studies. Then, all she knew was her bag went flying from her grasp. Her breath was knocked off her. She'd bumped onto something hard. She'd lost her balance and was about fall flat on her bum when a hand grabbed her wrist.

She was pulled towards the person and she saw the face of her saviour. He was that person she'd accidentally kissed when she was about to fall flat on her face that day in the host club. He was also the same person she'd dreamt of last night. He was the reason for her feeling uncomfortable for the whole day. The president of the black magic club was staring at her with unreadable yet intense blue eyes. It made her think of that day. It made her blush slightly and that made his gaze to flicker at the sight of her flushed face.

He no longer wore that dark long hooded cape. She could see his finely chiseled jaw, he was of fair complexion, he wasn't handsome like Tamaki but he had that manly aristocratic elegance about him that the boys didn't have which made him look attractive. It was his eyes that were his most captivating asset and her eyes strayed to his lips. Yes, it looked just like in that dream she had last night. It had that slight twitch of seductiveness which was disarming.

Then it was gone and was replaced by concern. "Are you alright, Fujioka?"

She stared stupidly at him. The one fellow she didn't want to meet was next to her. She blinked as he snapped his fingers in front of her line of view. She immediately stood up, she stammered croakily, "Y-yes… th-thanks, Nekozawa-senpai. "

She looked left and right in search for her bag. The other students glanced their way and when they saw nothing interesting as the 'event' had passed they went about their way to their destinations. She saw her bag by the side of the column to the stairway. She sighed in relieve, the books weren't strewn all over the place. They were in the bag. She quickly retrieved it, and glanced at him. He was slowly standing and he happened to look at her.

He smiled slightly, "Good," He indicated the way to the cafeteria. "Let's go get some refreshments. Please, I insist."

She had no chance to decline. He looked both sincere and earnest in his invitation. It would be rude of her to turn down such honest intention. She nodded her head, and followed him. They walked in silence towards the cafeteria. But to their bafflement, they had passed the cafeteria and ended up wandering into the carnival grounds. They stopped to look at each other, sharing the same thought. The odd thing was they were aware that they'd passed the cafeteria. They were about to take the path out of the carnival when suddenly a clown wearing colourful baggy gypsy attire cuffed their hands together.

They were shocked at the sudden situation they were in and at the closeness they were forced to share. At least it was for her. It made her aware of him. All of him! He remained calm yet there was a flicker of something in his eyes and it disappeared into the blue depths. The clown chuckled looking at their awkward position. He shifted his eyes to the clown. His eyes were not a gentle blue but a swirling deep whirlpool colour. His lips thinned in annoyance. He looked dangerous at that moment. Even with him looking angry he maintained the demeanor of an elegant aristocrat.

"What's the meaning of this?" She spoke first. She wasn't an aristocrat or belonged to high society. She was a normal every day, practical person.

The clown glanced her way and smiled rather grotesquely, "So like her." He nodded to himself, "Only those in need are able see me." He gestured them into a small colourful tent. "Come in."

_So like her_, she frowned in curiosity. Who did he mean? She glanced at Neko-senpai. He was locked in his own thoughts. What was he thinking? She wondered as they walked into the tent. The tent was like a toy store with hand puppets, marionettes, dolls, plushies and a whole lot unimaginable stuff were on display. The tent and contents in it were so multi-coloured and eerily out of this world, they gave you a sense of visual shock. She didn't think elementary school children would be thrilled to be here. It was just as horrible as any house of horrors.

She saw Neko blinked hard and rubbed his eyes with one free hand. He must have found it horrible too or the 'brightness' might actually hurt his eyes. "Can you please uncuff us?" She held their hands up to the clown.

The clown looked at her, "Can you please sit down?" He indicated to them the two bean bags situated opposite him.

"Do as he says," Neko whispered into her ear.

"Thank you, Nekozawa-san." He chuckled again when Neko's head jerked to meet his eyes. "We know more than historians do." But he offered no explanation. He nodded in approval when they sat.

"Can you…?" She blinked at her wrist. It was free from the cuffs. She looked at Neko who was looking at his own wrist. The cuffs had disappeared. They stared at the clown who shrugged in nonchalance.

"Now let me tell you the reason you're here." He winked, "It saves more of my time. I'm not a fortune teller but I can tell that both of you have trials and tribulations ahead of you which connect you both in many ways. Don't ask me the five Ws and 1H. But, I'll tell you this, it'll be soon."

"How do you know?" Neko queried.

The clown smiled devoid the grotesqueness. "The eyes don't lie. They're the mirrors of your souls." He lifted a forefinger up, "That's another reason why you're here." He peered closer, "You've dreamt of each other, have you not?"

She gasped. He narrowed his eyes. But neither dared to look at the other, instead they focused their attention at the clown who only grinned knowingly. "So you did… interesting. When you dream of each other at the same time, it means that your souls were seeking and met the other at a special place. That place is neither here nor there. More specifically, it's a place made by your souls. Hmmm, only strong spiritual individuals have the capability to do something extraordinary. It also means you're meant…"

Then the clown paused, looking for something. His eyes lit up when he found that something. "Ah! Here it is," The clown took out a velvet box, "This belonged to a very close friend of mine. She's no longer with the living. Bless her soul. She left this for the both of you. She's someone connected to you both. Don't ask me. You'll get your answers soon."

"You were saying something about us?" Neko glared at him. He hated unfinished sentences.

"What did you mean that I'm _so like her_?" Haruhi asked the clown, her curiosity overflowing. "Who did you mean?"

The clown scratched his sideburn with a forefinger, "Did I?" Then, he shook his head, putting a finger on his chin, "Oh, my…" He lifted both eyebrows, "Well, she was… I think you'll get your answers this coming eclipse."

"What're you blabbering about?" Neko gritted his teeth, "Don't beat around the bush. What eclipse?"

"And you call yourself a mage…" The clown sighed, "It'll all come back to you." Then he waved his hand as if Neko's question wasn't important. Neko's lips thinned in silent annoyance. The clown continued, "Your souls are connected by a single red thread. There are other threads intertwining with yours. The threads not only strengthen yours, they'll also support you in times of need."

His eyes narrowed as he saw Neko's black crystal ring on his pinky, "The second wave's coming," and looked at Neko. "You'll need the items in this box." He nodded to himself as he opened the lid of the velvet box. The clown's explanation just baffled them. They frowned at the clown who was oblivious to their heated stares. His explanation was as maddening and odd as his appearance. Neko wanted to ask him but the look he received from the clown made him to forget his question.

"Look," the clown gave the box to Haruhi, who only gawked at the content in the box. Neko peeped at the items she was gaping at. He gaped too. The clown grinned again, "Wonderful isn't it?" They were looking at a pendant. But, half of the pendant had a moonstone embedded. The second half was opal. "You," He indicated at Haruhi, "of her blood, choose first."

Haruhi frowned, there he went again. _Her_… but who was this person the clown was referring to? She could never get a straight answer from him. She felt like strangling him. She wanted to know there and then but Neko looked like he was on the brink of doing the clown in.

"What second wave?" His blue eyes glittered in exasperation.

Neko… she gulped, even in anger he looked… Darn it! Don't go straying into that department. She quickly looked away from him and focused on the pendant in the box.

"Why ask when the answers are coming your way soon. Oh, please…" The clown rolled his eyes, "Concentrate on choosing and let your eyes do the choosing," The clown adviced Haruhi. "Remember, the eyes are the mirror of your soul. In other words, let your soul choose its preference." He glanced at Neko, "You'll get the remaining one because it would better suit you."

"But there's only one?" She pointed at the pendant. "And why do we need it?"

"Oh, you think…" The clown looked bored, "This is the last time I'm answering your question. Haven't you heard of a 2-in-1? Really, curse breakers are so square. It's for your impending task." He hated questions because they were tiresome, "Come now, don't be wasting my time. Choose, choose…"

Haruhi peered at the two pendants. Her eyes always came back to that same pendant. It was the opal pendant. She picked it up and she felt a sharp, tingling sensation running through her body. She shuddered in excitement and fear.

"A bold choice," The clown whistled, "It's an erratic mystical stone but very powerful. It would serve you extremely well. Alas," He wagged his forefinger, "You can only use its power three times. After which it would only be a simple adorning pendant." He turned his head side ways to Neko, "You too," He held up three fingers at Neko, "Just three." Neko picked up the moonstone pendant and the clown clapped his hands together in glee, "Wear them immediately. Don't take them off until the second task is over."

The minute the pendant halves touched their skin, they felt the magnetic pull as if the stones connected them with the universe, with every living and breathing creatures and to each other. More so to each other, it made them aware how the other was thinking or feeling. At the moment, both were feeling disoriented because they were actually transported out of the multi-coloured tent to the outside. When they turned around, the small tent wasn't there anymore. There was only a vacant lot.

Another weird episode they'd encountered together, but of the same origin. Who was that clown? Was he a mage or gypsy? Perhaps he was both. Hmm, gypsies… they were as deep as the sea, as limitless as the sky and as mysterious as the moon. Nothing could be gained unless they wanted to share. What was the impending task they had to fulfill? There were too many questions and none could be answered. As the clown had said '_why ask when the answers are coming your way soon._' They'd just have to wait until that time came.

Umehito Nekozawa had regained his equilibrium and looked to his right where Haruhi Fujioka was but she too had disappeared. Or probably ran away from him. He felt different when they were together. He just couldn't describe it. Suddenly, he slapped his forehead. Blast! He still couldn't remember what she said in that dream they'd shared. Foremost, he didn't even get to say his thanks to her for breaking the curse. He was so close to her yet so far…

**A/N: Dear Readers, I was supposed to put this as a chapter in 'Wish' but thought it better as a prequel to 'Wish.' This is the following to 'Curse Breaker.' Here, I'm introducing two items that would be of significance to them in 'Wish.' There are many things in 'Wish' that I'd be expanding on. So watch out for the next chapter in 'Wish.' Till then, happy reading and thanks for reviewing. **


End file.
